Kire no hanabi
by AikoNoYasashiHikari
Summary: Misaki is having a festival at school and he has to invite one person, who other than Usagi-san? Features the 3 couples, centers on MisakixUsagi... I know i suck at summaries but it's my first fic so please be kind ' hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so please be kind T^T... onegai!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own junjou romantica, but I do own Nagisa(the character I made up for this fic) xD**

"Eh, Takahashi-kun, are you coming to the festival tomorrow?", a girl with auburn hair asked, her yellow gaze falling on her classmate: Takahashi Misaki.

"Hum? Yeah, why?", said boy asked.

"Nothing important... just out of curiosity, who are you going to invite?"

"Nagisa-chan... why does it matter that much to you?"

"Because! You're the only person who's been kind to me... you're like... like and older brother to me! So, Misaki onii-sama, why can't you tell me who you will invite?"

It has been 2 years since Misaki was accepted by Usagi's father. Their relantionship was growing and Misaki had started to accept, step by step, all the weird feelings that made his head go around, his heart pound and his face beat red. He couldn't deny it anymore. As for Nagisa, she was an orphan girl who was from his class. He'd never really notice until he started hearing from Sumi-senpai that everyone called her the "amber-eyed-devil". Misaki never liked people making fun of him so he decided on his own that he'd talk to her. He discovered she was pretty lonely and yet a very kind person, opposite to what he had been told. Since then, Nagisa had looked up to him as a brother because he was her only friend, besides her dog called Suzuki (why always Suzuki!).

Nagisa eventually found out about Usagi-san but promissed to keep secret. She never judged people and Misaki found it easy to rely on her.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to try to invite Usagi-san...", he finally answered, giving in to the girl's request.

"Great! I was already guessing but I wanted to know if it would really happen... hehehe", she said with an evil smile.

"Nagisa! You're just as bad as him!"

Said girl went away, giggling madly just to annoy him.

"For god's sake... she's as bad and perverted... speaking of which I need to get home quickly!", Misaki thought to himself.

Misaki got home minutes later. He saw the mighty Usami Akihiko sitted on the couch, laptop on the lap, suzuki-san on his side, looking worn out.

_Another deadline?... I wonder if he'll be free to come to the festival...maybe I shouldn't bother him... I don't want to cause him trouble... _Misaki thought to himself, a frown marring his features.

Seeing the boys frown, Usagi closed the laptop.

"Misaki, what's wrong?", the purple eyed man asked, worry in his voice.

"Eh? Nothing... I was wondering, you have a new deadline?", the boy answered, masking his trouble with a fake smile.

"Yes, I do, but Misaki, you know I don't buy that look of yours, don't lie to me, what's wrong?", Usagi asked, preparing to walk to the boy when the phone rang.

Usagi picked the phone.

"Yes? Oh, Aikawa. The manuscrit is nearly finished. Yes, I'll make it before the deadline. No need to worry.", and with that, Usagi hung up.

_No need to worry! With Usagi-san, everyone has to worry with the deadlines! _Misaki thought, smiling at the thought.

"Misaki you still haven't told me what's wrong. And don't come with the "i'm fine" when I saw such a frown plastered on your cute face. My Misaki should never have to frown like that, it makes your skin wrinkle and I don't want that on my Misaki's pretty face", the older man said.

Embarassing, that's what described Usagi's behavious and cheesy lines. But he could nonetheless see through Misaki as if he laid there, bare for him to read. It was no use hiding, he might as well make up something... no, it was better just to ask the real thing.

"Hum... I was wondering... I mean... there's going to be a festival at school and everyone's got to bring one person, even the teachers... so I thought... hum... I want you to be the one to come with me...", Misaki knew his face was flushed but was glad to have been able to say it to the man.

"It's tomorrow right? That's why you were worried, because of the deadline you thought I couldn't go or that you might be causing me trouble or bothering me by asking when I was so caught up with work"

How was the man able of guessing it all like that? With so much ease... it felt rather unfair.

Usagi held the boys chin so he could look into his eyes as he kissed him tenderly.

"I'll finish my work today and tomorrow I'll go with you to the festival", he whispered into Misaki's ear when their lips parted.

_How can it be he has this much power over me? I...oi! Don't start to think on fluff right now! Since when have I started to comply so easily?_

"You pervert, taking advantage of me! Decent people don't do that to stressed out people like me", Misaki protested.

"Who ever said I wanted to be decent? With you Misaki, I can't be anything but madly in love with you to the point where one kiss means so much more, not just a daily routine" , Usagi said, looking deeply into Misaki's green eyes.

_After all this time together, how does he manage to say all those things with such a composed posture! I always stutter and look like I'm going to die from a blush attack...so unfair! Stupid Usagi-san always gets his way with me... not that I mind... ah! Damn with him and his sweet words... and that face... those eyes... ah! Nii-chan, save me! I'm becoming more and more like one of those love-struck girls with their first crush!_

"Now, back to work, I kindly decline dinner for today... can you leave it in the fridge? I'll heat it up before I go to bed", Usagi said, patting the boy's head.

"Okay... but make sure you come to bed!", Misaki said.

"Oh, why? You'd be lonely if I stayed up all night?"

"..."

"Didn't hear you"

"...I'd feel cold without you..."

Usagi's eyes widened. He could see how the boy had progressed as these past 2 year had gone by. He guessed his father's threats and his own insecure self had distressed Misaki to the point where there were times like this when the boy couldn't help but to demonstrate how he loved him. It made Usagi so happy he felt like bursting.

"I'll go to bed at midnight so don't worry yourself over it", Usagi assured.

"hum, okay, I'll go make dinner! Good luck with the writing", came the cheerful reply.

Even though Usagi knew being with the person you love doesn't always bring 100% happiness, he couldn't live without the boy. Yet, he couldn't help but fear that one day Misaki would eventually have to grow from his innocence and being naïve... the day when he'd say he wants to get his own house, his own job... will he leave him then? Usagi didn't like to think of that...

**Liked it? I know it's short... Please comment and say what you think! Onegai *makes puppy eyes***

**Should I continue to the next chapter or is the fic not worth it? :X criticism is also accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second chapter xD**

**Hope you enjoy ^.^**

Misaki was shivering when Usagi went to bed. Moaning something here and there, the boy was sweating in his sleep.

_He's having a bad dream... I've been told you can't just wake someone from a nightmare... maybe i should try to soothe him, _Usagi thought, worried for his beloved's well being.

"Misaki, I'm here, no need to be afraid anymore, come on, calm down, I'm here for you, always", Usagi whispered to Misaki, pulling the boy close to keep him warm as he caressed the boy's frowning face.

With that, Misaki stopped shivering and his face changed to that of a serene expression, one that meant he felt safe now that Usagi was there. The boy didn't wake up but tried to drown his face in Usagi's chest, snugling up to the man. Usagi smiled, one of those smiles he'd make only for his Misaki. Relief washed over the man's face as he craddled the boy in a loving way.

"Sweet dreams", he whispered before closing his eyes.

Misaki woke up in Usagi's lap, much to his surprise. Said man was still peacefully sleeping but in a position Misaki did not envy. Usagi had slept sitted and uncovered, still in his everyday clothes.

_I wonder if something happened... I've been having weird dreams... maybe one of them made Usagi-san worry... why do i always cause so much trouble?, _Misaki thought, shaking the writer very softly.

However, Usagi didn't even move. Misaki looked into his peaceful expression. The man was truly cute. He couldn't stop himself from extending his hand to the man and fondle the grey locks and then caress the smooth skin of his cheek. His finger fell on the man's slightly parted lips, feeling the warm air that came with each breath. Oh how much he loved those lips, even thought he'd denied that countless times.

_How can it be such a man belongs to me?, _Misaki wondered, an urge to kiss those lips starting to rise in him.

It was becoming unbearable to just watch. Slowly, carefully not to wake the writer, Misaki got closer to Usagi until he was inches away from his lips.

_Usagi-san, I love you, _Misaki thought as he close the distance with a feather like kiss.

It felt so soft. He was going to pull away when he suddenly felt cool big hands on his face, not letting him go.

When he managed to pull away for air, Misaki noticed a very loving expression on Usagi-san's face. It was the most caring expression he'd seen.

Realization hit him though.

"Huh? Ah! This... this is a misunderstanding! I was watching you sleep and... and a sudden whim to... I, hum... ah! Dammit! This is your fault!", Misaki tried to say, stuttering as a blush crept to his face.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy", Usagi said, looking at the sheets.

_If he's happy... maybe I shouldn't make such a fuss..._

"I'm going to make breakfast, make sure to be at the table when i serve it", Misaki said, pouting a bit.

With that, he went downstairs, leaving a sulking Usagi-san to make the bed.

After eating together, they both went to the festival.

Misaki chattered the whole way, his joyful face the only detail Usagi seemed to be paying atention to.

"Misaki, don't ever leave me", Usagi said suddenly.

"Huh? Usagi-san, i already told you so many times I'm not leaving you", the youth said, slightly annoyed.

He noticed Usagi was being serious.

"... Usagi-san, I'm already 21, I know what i want. I would love to achieve things like buying a house, get a job, raise a family...", he started.

Usagi was feeling hurt. This was what he feared... even thought it was his own fault that it had been brought up, he feared the worse.

"... but you know, you have a big comfortable house, which leaves one out, having a job is always healthy so I will get one, raising a family is what I've been trying since I've been with you, you are my family Usagi-san, I don't have any reason to leave you", Misaki finished, smiling wholeheartedly.

Now Usagi was surprised and really happy. Better saying, bursting of happiness.

"Usagi-san, anything wrong?", Misaki asked, worried with the blank expression on Usagi's face.

"I'm just happy... happy you said all that... don't mind me, I must be getting old", Usagi said, smiling.

"Old? If you're old what does that make me? Give me a break", Misaki said, not looking at the man's eyes.

Usagi simply smiled.

The day was pretty fun. They ate, went around, had fun.

"Misaki onii-sama!", Nagisa yelled.

"Eh? Nagisa-chan, are you having fun?", Misaki asked, seeing the cheerful girl.

"So this is the girl you talked about. She doesn't look that reliable...", Usagi commented.

"Hey, and who are you to say that!", said girl protested, glaring at the man.

"I'm Usami Akihiko, pleased to meet you", Usagi said, making one of those flashy smiles.

"So you're the mighty Usagi-san Misaki is always blabbering about? Well, the pleasure is mine, I'm Hinami Nagisa", she said, now smiling.

"I'm glad you didn't attack each other at first glance", Misaki stated, truly relieved.

"Misaki, there's going to be fireworks, make sure to see them with Usami-san, I'm sure you'll be surprised with the guests around", Nagisa said, giving the couple a wink, "ja ne!"

"You're not staying?", the boy asked.

"Nah, not fond of it, besides I have to take care of Suzuki, see you around onii-sama!"

With that, the girl was gone.

"Suzuki?", Usagi asked.

"It's her dog... her only friend besides me", Misaki explained.

Usagi nodded.

It was dawn, the fireworks would probably start soon.

Misaki bumped into someone as he was talking.

"Ah, I'm sor...", Misaki tried to say but as he saw who it was, his eyes widened.

"Eh! Kamijou-sensei! With... a guy? Hey what's wrong with this picture? And... aren't you the one at the flowershop where i bought the flowers for Usagi? Oh no... this isn't happening!", Misaki was panicking.

"Hiroki", Usagi said, half shocked himself to meet in such a situation.

"Akihiko", Hiro-san was also shocked but for different reasons, "you filthy dog! You've led one of my students astray? Akihiko, give me an explanation!"

"Huh? I guess i can imagine why people call you a demon..."

"Don't joke with me!"

"Hiro-san! Calm down", Nowaki said, his hands on the sensei's shoulders.

"Oh, what am i seeing, a reunion! Well I'm sure you don't mind me butting in, right, Kamijou-sensei?", Myagi said, appearing out of the blue with a blushing teen hanging onto him,"by the way, this kid right here is my dear Shinobu"

"Myagi!", Shinobu protested, blushing even more.

Misaki was in for a loop that night.

**This was even worse than the one before right? T^T sorry... hope you enjoy it anyways! I'm full of ideas that's why I'm writing so fast! At least There isn't as much waiting... please comment and criticise! I know it has so much fluff... gomenasai!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Yay, i finished chapter 3 xD. Thank you for all the kind reviews, it made me really happy and looking forward to finishing this fic. Hope you enjoy, thank you minna! *.***

_Why is this happening to me? I mean... I had Usagi-ani after me... Sumi-senpai after Usagi-san... it didn't help much with the fact everyone starts to seem less and less "straight"... now my literature sensei is also going out with a guy and the literature department chief also... I mean, what's wrong with this world? And why must it happen all around me! Isn't there one soul who is different... maybe Nagisa-chan... Nii-chan, save me! Thinking about him... we haven't told him... I have to decide something with Usagi-san..., _Misaki thought, still shocked with the sudden turn of events.

A sudden idea crossed his mind.

"Hum, since we are all here, why not get ourselves a more private space at the roof? We can see the fireworks from up there and no one will bother us", Misaki suggested.

The others looked at him, thinking if it was a prudent choice.

"I'll make sure we get there, so my sweet friends, make your way to the roof, I will take care of the rest! I would let Shinobu stay with you but I don't think he's going to let me go any soon...", Myagi said.

"Myagi! Why do you always try to embarass me?", Shinobu asked, his face a shade of dark red.

"It's called teasing and it's healthy for couples", the man explained.

The boy didn't try to counter but held onto the man's shirt.

"Okay, see you lot at the roof", Myagi said, leaving with Shinobu still clinging onto him.

"I don't believe this... I'm a teacher at this school an yet I'm going to be making a scandal on the roof with a student of mine doing no better...", Hiroki said, sighing.

"Hiro-san, having fun together is what matters and if no one is going to know about, then what's wrong in it?", Nowaki asked, looking deep into Hiroki's eyes.

Misaki wasn't feeling as out of place as he'd expected.

"Misaki you look very thoughtful, what's going on that precious head of yours?", Usagi asked, getting closer to the boy.

"Hum? Nothing, I'm just apreciating these moments with you... eh? Did I just say that? I'm sounding cheesy... don't mind me! Forget what I said...", Misaki said, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

Usagi smiled but didn't push the boy into a more detailed explanation.

"Let us go to the roof then", Nowaki advised, smiling to all who were present.

Everyone nodded. Soon, each of the couples were positioned in different points of the university school's roof, a sense of privacy transpiring around them.

"Awh, you're all already so comfortably sitted and I had to run around with Shinobu always whining!", Myagi said as he entered the roof, making a face.

"...", Shinobu didn't seem very comfortable with the situation.

Misaki jumped in alarm as his phone gave sign of having recieved a message. He hurried to see it.

_It's probably Nii-chan again... he always has such a sense of oportunity, _Misaki thought. But as the message was displayed on the phone screen, clear letters made his heart race. _I love you, your Usagi, _was written.

He felt his cheeks heating up. He dared not to look at Usagi's face, fearing that smile that'd make him melt away without having the strenght to fight back.

Usagi-san wasn't going to let the boy spoil his fun however.

"Misaki, kiss me", he whispered into the boy's ear, giving it a slight bite, which sent shivers through Misaki's body.

_Stupid Usagi!_

Shinobu noticed a photo Misaki had on his phone of a huge cake and, assuming the boy had made it, jumped to his front.

"Takahashi-san, did you make this cake? If you did, can you teach me how to cook? Please!", Shinobu begged, sounding really desperate.

Myagi's eyes widened slightly.

"This cake? Yes... I made it with Usagi-san... even though I cook all the meals... but I'm nothing special really...", Misaki stuttered at the sudden request.

"Please, teach me!"

"Hum... if you want me to that much... I don't see any problem...", Misaki said, giving in.

"Thank you!"

Usagi made a wary face. He didn't like people coming so close to his Misaki, even if for no bad reasons. He was jelous of ANYTHING that came near the boy for whatever the reason it may be.

"Akihiko don't make such a face, you're ruining the fluffy mood", Hiroki said, glaring at the man.

Suddenly, fireworks could be seen on the cloudless night sky.

"So pretty!", both Shinobu and Misaki said in awe.

Usagi took that moment to embrace the boy, holding him close, close to his heart, just where he belonged and Misaki smiled.

Myagi pulled Shinobu to his lap, emprisioning the boy in his arms, leaving him no escape, not that Shinobu minded, not at all.

Nowaki held Hiroki's hand tight, leaning his head on his beloved's shoulder as Hiroki catiously caressed Nowaki's face.

The fireworks went for about half an hour and those minutes were some of the best moments the couples would treasure in their heart.

When it ended, everyone said their goodbyes.

"Takahashi-san, I'll be paying close atention to you in class, don't ever fall asleep on my class again or you'll suffer dire consequences", Hiroki warned, making a very angry face.

"Yes sensei!", Misaki said, truly afraid.

"Hiro-san, how can you expect your students to admire you if you keep on threatening them like that?", Nowaki asked, capturing the man in his arms.

"...", Hiroki didn't say anything as his face become flushed.

"Poor Kamijou-sensei, you're needing some comfort, it's better we all go home before we start sobing", Myagi said as he looked at Shinobu's always blushing face.

"Myagi!", Shinobu protested, already knowing to whom he was saying it.

"It was a pleasure to see the fireworks with all of you, thank you!", Misaki said, truly meaning it.

It surprised the others but they nodded and with that each went to their respective homes.

As soon as Misaki managed to get himself into making the dinner without Usagi pestering him, he noticed it was Usagi's birthday on the next day.

"It's still one hour and half 'till midnight... I must pulling something together for him...", Misaki muttered as he looked at his watch.

"Usagi-san! We have to go to Osaka, now!", Misaki yelled feeling suddenly anxious.

"Now? Are you mad, it's nearly midnight and I'm tired", Usagi said, coming down the stairs.

"I don't care, we have to!"

"Ok, ok don't pull such a tantrum at this time in the night"

They hurried to the car, Usagi still oblivious to the boy's intentions.

He was in for a surprise that night.

**Okay, there's going to be one more chapter after this one and then I finish! Thank you yet again for the reviews xD Hope you enjoyed! (sorry if it had too much drama .)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What wonderful reviews, thank you minna-san! Someone asked if there is going to be a lemon... this is my first fic... I don't know if I should... hum maybe it will depend … if many people review saying they want a lemon I'll write it, if not maybe I shouldn't risk it... . … besides it probably won't be any good... oh well, now on to the chapter then xD Hope you enjoy!**

He didn't know how, he didn't care how, but Misaki was glad they'd made it to Osaka before midnight.

_I only have ten minutes..., _Misaki thought.

"Where exactly are you intending to go?", Usagi asked, clueless to whatever was going on.

"Nii-chan, we have to go to Nii-chan", Misaki said.

"Takahiro? Why this late? You could come on another ti..."

"No! It has to be now!", Misaki yelled, feeling frustrated.

Usagi kept his distance from the boy, he couldn't understand what was stressing the boy this much.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to speak like that...", the boy said, feeling a little guilty for having yelled at the person who didn't deserve it at all.

They hurried to Takahiro's house.

"Yes, who... oh, it's you Misaki", Manami said, surprised to see them standing at their door, " Takahiro didn't say you would be coming, this is quite a surprise"

"We came without warning... Sorry for this intrusion in the middle of the night", Misaki said.

"Manami, who is it? Misaki? Why, what a nice surprise to see you but may I ask why in the middle of the night? Did anything happen?", Takahiro asked, seeing them at the door, slightly worried.

"I... there's something important I needed to do, to talk with you", Misaki explained, trying to breath normally. He was getting nervous.

The four sat at the living room.

"So, Misaki what was it you wanted to talk about?", Takahiro asked.

_Five minutes..._

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now... I guess I'm just a coward... But it's important I say this... I... me and... I...", Misaki tried to say, drawing on breath.

Usagi looked worried, he didn't get what the boy was trying to say. Could it be he was going to...? No, it wasn't possible, he could do it at anytime, why drag him all this way?

"...okay I'm going to say this one time... I... hell with it! I'm going out with Usagi since you left to live here in Osaka, I know what you may think but I don't care if you don't like because he's the most important person in my life! And... and if you really care about me you'll understand! I... I love Usagi-san!", Misaki said in a burst of words.

Usagi's eyes widened, but so did Takahiro and Manami's.

Misaki hid his face in his hands, not being able to bear with it.

_Two minutes..._

"Misaki... I... this took me by surprise but... my dear brother, I would never judge you based on your tendencies, I know you very well, I raised you... it's a wonder you are able to rely in someone like that, and Akihiko on top of that. I had wondered what had been making him kinder, happier, I guess it was your doind Misaki... I also noticed you got more and more confident of yourself, not always blaming everything on you... I'm glad you both achieved all this together... I don't want anything else but to see that my dear brother and best friend found happiness at last... Misaki, I'm happy for you", Takahiro said, uncovering his brother's face and hugged him.

Misaki felt like crying.

_It's time..._

"Happy birthday Usagi-san", Misaki said, tears falling down his face, all the stress he'd been holding up coming down on him.

Usagi smiled. Misaki had been to all the trouble of stressing himself out with telling Takahiro about them. Rejection had always been Misaki's fear but the courage he gathered just for Usagi to be happy, just to show him how he loved him. He did that just to make him happy and Usagi was happy indeed.

After they managed to make Misaki stop crying, Takahiro and Manami wished happy birthday to Usagi and after some tea, both Misaki and him went back to the car, back home.

"Misaki", Usagi said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you... that was a wonderful present you gave me..."

"It's not over yet!", Misaki interrupted.

"There's more?", Usagi asked, now really curious.

"...yes...", the boy said, handing a wrapped birthday present.

Usagi opened it slowly. As he saw what it was his heart clenched, in a good way. There lay in his hands a frame with a picture, a picture of them. It had been in Christmas, Usagi had managed to make Misaki agree to take a picture with him, suzuki-san behind them. The frame was elaborate, delicate yet it seemed to glow in his gaze. Usagi was happy, Misaki couldn't even imagine how much.

"Usagi-san! Is anything wrong? Are you alright? Usagi-san, say something!", Misaki begged, panicking as he saw tears falling down Usagi's face.

When he managed to see clearly the man's face, Misaki saw that he was smiling while crying.

Misaki decided nothing needed to be said so he just held the man close. He'd done it before, holding Usagi close when he cried...

"Misaki, I'm going to ask something from you", Usagi said when they got home.

"What?"

"Say you'll agree to it, whatever it will is", Usagi requested.

"Huh? But..."

"Just say you will agree, trust me"

"Okay... I agree to whatever it is you want to ask from me...", Misaki said, unsure of what was going to come from the man.

"Misaki, be mine tonight, in body and soul, tonight and forever", Usagi said.

"I already told you I'm not going to leave you..."

"Misaki, you're so naïve", Usagi said, leaning closer to the boy,"I'm out of Misaki, I need to get more of Misaki", Usagi whispered huskily into Misaki's ear.

"Usagi-san! You pervert! I should've known!", Misaki argued, getting away from the writer, blushing furiously.

"But you agreed"

"Yeah..."

Misaki gave in. He wanted the man so badly as well.

Usagi lifted the boy and took him upstairs.

"Misaki, tonight I'll make you fall in love again with me, and again and again untill you can never part from me", Usagi said, already trembling with lust.

_You already have, Usagi-san, a long time ago, _Misaki thought before closing his eyes.

**Okay, finished! This is supposed to be the last chapter... but if people want a lemon then I'll make a new chapter... but that isn't yet decided so it may end on this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the support! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and say what you thought (and if i should write the lemon or not) Thank you minna! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the time it took to finish this. Okay, since people wanted a lemon so badly... I considered writing it... but after this, I'm goignt to go hide somewhere! Please enjoy xD**

Misaki opened his eyes again after a while, noticing Usagi was hesitating. The man was hovering over him, eyes full of lust, desire yet love, so much love and yet he remained there, not moving, not daring to touch him.

"Usagi-san, is there something wrong?", Misaki asked, wondering if there was something wrong with himself.

Usagi didn't say anything but didn't move either. He seemed to be thinking.

_What's wrong with him? If he's going to take so long... then I might just make him go as mad to touch me..., _Misaki thought, annoyed.

The boy escaped from underneath Usagi, sitting in front of him near the side of the bed where suzuki-san layed forgotten. Slowly, Misaki started unbuttoning his shirt, always looking into the purples eyes. He wanted to tempt the man. After discarding the piece of garment, Misaki went for his buckle and trousers.

Usagi seemed startled with the sudden turn of events but he couldn't take his eyes from the boy he loved so much.

Misaki got rid of the belt and left the trousers on, yet open.

"Usagi-san", Misaki said, his voice deep, "take me..."

Usagi's eyes widened but this time he did not hesitate. He finished with helping getting rid of his own garment and the rest of what was still on the boy.

Misaki layed back, letting Usagi take over him as he wished.

Their lips locking, Usagi roamed the body beaneath him with one hand while using the other to keep himself from crushing the boy with all the desire welled up.

Misaki was trying hard not to moan. However, one big cool hand found its way to his nipple and fondled it and Misaki couldn't help letting out a moan.

Usagi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring his beloved's mouth as he did so many times before, tongues dancing while the hand descended to the throbing erection.

Misaki gasped at the touch. Usagi's mouth was not covering his, rather now on his other nipple, biting it slightly. Misaki shivered and moaned.

"Misaki, you make such adorable sounds", Usagi said, both his hands on either sides of Misaki's head.

"Stupid Usagi!", Misaki said, annoyed by the comment and the lack of touch.

"Misaki, this is the best birthday ever", Usagi said, before putting the boy onto his lap, his erection at the boy's entrance,"ready?"

_What the hell does he want? An invitation?, _Misaki thought, glaring daggers at Usagi.

The man smirked, he knew exactly what that look meant. Usagi didn't mean to hurt Misaki but entered the boy in one thrust.

"Ah! Usagi-san! Why did we bother to buy lube if you never use it? I'm going to be so sore tomorrow and I have school!", Misaki complained, tears forming on his eyes due to the pain.

"You ought to be used to it by now", Usagi said, smiling warmly.

_Now he's trying to apologize... it hurt like hell but he doesn't need to get all guilty... stupid Usagi..._

"You're lucky it's your birthday...", Misaki said, kissing the man tenderly.

Usagi took it that he'd been forgiven and began thrusting at a slow pace.

Misaki tried hard not to make any weird sounds but the pleasure he was feeling didn't help at all.

"Nngh... Usagi-san...", Misaki moaned, a sudden wave of pleasure travelling his body.

"Misaki... I'll make you yell my name", Usagi said, fastening the pace.

_He's more like going to kill me!, _Misaki thought.

"Usagi-san... I'm going to... ah!... Usagi!", Misaki tried to say, on the verge of completion.

"Misaki, come with me"

As they both reached their orgasm, Misaki couldn't help but feel that he really did love the man more than he admitted.

"Usagi-san...", Misaki started, once he managed to even his breathing,"I love you..."

Usagi laughed.

"What's so funny?", the boy asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just happy. Why is it the small things you do for me make me so happy?", Usagi explained, giving the boy a chaste kiss, "I love you Misaki"

He knew he was blushing but he didn't care.

_I need a shower, _was the last thing Misaki thought before collapsing on his beloved's chest, tired and yet happy.

Usagi held the boy close, falling asleep himself.

A smile graced their features as they slept peacefully.

**Now I'm going to hide under the bed! This was worse than I thought! x.x and also short, sorry! Please forgive me! T^T... there is going to be an omake and that's the end to this fic, 6 chapters is more than enough...**


	6. Omake

**This is the last chapter xD. Thank you for all the support and wonderful reviews.**

Two days after Usagi's birthday...

Misaki groaned in pain as he walked.

"Misaki onii-sama, is anything wrong with you? You've been groaning like that all morning...", Nagisa asked.

"This is all stupid Usagi-san's fault...", Misaki replied, still in pain, "I'm sore because of him! This is going to last 'till next week..."

Nagisa giggle, obiously knowing what Misaki meant while reading a book.

Misaki eyed the book in her hands. It seemed very familiar. He suddenly identifyed the cover and the very know name of the author: it was Usagi's BL novel...

"Nagisa! What are you doing reading that?"

"Hum? This? Oh nothing... something I've read for a long time... I'm a great fan of this and this one is pretty good... It's the new one... It was released two day ago...", Nagisa explained, trying to sound innocent.

"What? Let me see it!", Misaki yelled.

"All yours", Nagisa handed over the novel, smirking.

_Stupid Usagi!_

The last thing that happened was Misaki tearing the book apart, Nagisa jumping on him and Kamijou-sensei glaring daggers at them for making such a fuss in the teacher's corridor.

It was one of those days...

**The end!**

**Hope you enjoyed! xD**


End file.
